Canvas of Deception
by Mizore Lockheart
Summary: She is so beautiful, every hour, day and night I would always talk to her. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but it doesn't matter at all, as long as I am with Leia, but if I can't hear her voice, then my life means nothing…


**Introduction:**

Hello there! This is my first fanfiction so don't expect much so no rude comments please, but constructive criticism is very much appreciated (I really want to be a better writer!). I've always liked the song "Leia" by Yuyoyuppe(HE'S A GENIUS!) so I decided to make a fanfiction based on the song. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid!

* * *

**Canvas of Deception**

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FREAK!" one of my classmates yelled at me after kicking me in my chest. I chose to stand up, either choice won't make any difference…

That is why I hate school, no one just understands me, others act like they understand me but they don't. I'm tired of it, all I want is to have someone that can be my friend…

Anyway, my name is Reon. But they would always call me a lot of different names and insults such as Freak, Weirdo, Mental, and a lot more. I guess its fine though, because I'm already used to it, and yeah, I have decided a long time ago that I will just store all of my feelings inside, even though it is so hard that it is already torturing me. I hate myself for that, the only thing I like about myself is my talent for painting, but no one recognizes my talents, not even my teachers, and not even my family.

I recently finished my masterpiece. It is a portrait of a smiling girl surrounded by a lot of colors and flowers, a total opposite of me which is always surrounded by darkness and whose future is in gray. And I named her Leia…

* * *

"Leia, Leia… Leia my love," I whispered softly as I stroked the painting gently with my fingers. She is so beautiful. Her eyes were like jewels sparkling in the darkness and her long pink hair looked very silky. I only wish that she would talk to me.

"So beautiful…" I kissed her endlessly. Nothing else matters as long as I am with Leia, my precious Leia…

I had a dream, it was about Leia holding my hand and laughing with me. Her hand felt so warm against my cold ones, _this must be real_, I thought to myself.

Everyone thinks that I'm crazy because I always talk to Leia even though she is just a painting. But it doesn't matter, they just don't understand how special Leia is. To me, she is my everything.

* * *

"Oh look, it's the loser Reon!"

"Hey, still talking to that shit painting of yours?"

"Would you please introduce me to your girl? I would like to have a chat with her sometime, okay? Oh wait, I remembered, SHE'S NOT REAL! Hahahahaha!"

Everyday would be the same, they would always mock me, and laugh at me cruelly. I feel like vomiting, but I always knew that everything would be alright as long as I'm with Leia.

I had a dream another dream, I kissed Leia and she kissed me back, that scene always played itself every night for weeks now. Our kiss felt good, and even though it was just a dream, remembering that kiss makes my day so much better despite all of the suffering from the bullying of everyone around me.

* * *

Months and days passed, and I was able to withstand all of the pain brought by my family and my schoolmates. But there is something that is still missing. I cannot touch her and feel her warmth, after all, she is just a painting.

"LEIA! WHY! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME SUFFER THIS MUCH?" I screamed at the top of my lungs while gripping the painting. I did paint her and she was so beautiful, so what? It doesn't matter if I can't see her lovely face if I can't see her alive, then my eyes are useless, so I took them out. I chuckled, now I'll be free from those orbs which led to my sadness. And once again, I kissed Leia.

* * *

The first weeks after that were hard, everything was covered in darkness but I'm already used to it so I was able to get used to the changes brought by my blindness. I still talk to Leia a lot, just like before, but still she won't talk to me. I feel like giving up and my hope of Leia answering me is fastly decreasing as days pass by. It doesn't matter what other people call me or treat me, as long as I can hear Leia's voice, but I can't.

I endured all of the pain brought by my family and my classmates. All of those hurtful feelings built up inside me as I fought through the doubt that I won't be able to hear Leia's voice. But everything has limitations and the pain inside of me is already killing me.

I caressed the painting and kissed her with my dry lips.

"Leia… Why wouldn't you let me hear your voice? What is the point of making me fall in love with you if you won't even talk to me?" I moaned as tears flowed out of the slits where my eyes were supposed to be.

Then I've finally decided. If I can't really hear her voice, then I would gladly give away my life just to be with her. It doesn't matter anyway, no one would really care if I died…

I felt through my surroundings and found my lamp. I grinned as I threw it on the ground and the fire immediately spread throughout the room. I gripped the canvas once more and laughed hysterically.

"Leia… I love you…"

* * *

The whole house was on fire but there was still someone inside, he was gripping on a painting of the girl, laughing as if nothing is happening around him. It seems like he was the one who started out the fire because there were broken pieces of glass from a lamp at his side. His last words were:

"Finally," he said quietly, leaning against the painting.

"I'll be with Leia forever…"


End file.
